Witchcraft
by Seddie star
Summary: Sam Pucket is a witch, scared to go into the town where they are having a witch hunt. She doesn't want to die, like the way her mother and sister died. Freddie Benson, is a boy the same age as Sam, who wishs to be a witch chasser. Seddie!
1. Sam's Intro

**I know I am working on another story, but this idea popped into my head in socials classes. Well the socials classes was about this subject, so...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly D:**

I am Sam Pucket, and I am what others call, a witch. When I say witch, I mean I am literally a witch. But I am not like most witches. Sure, I have powers, and I make potions, but I am not ugly like people say. Witches are actually very beautiful, yet people think that witches look ugly. I live alone, in a cabin, in the forest just outside of town. No one has ever found or looked for me, because they don't think I am a witch. They have this witch hunt, in which they take young or old lady's, and put them through a series of tests, if any of them survive, they get killed, if they don't they are already dead.

I have long blonde curly hair, light blue eyes and snow white skin. I own one cat named Frothy, he is my favourite cat in the world, but he is a little messed up. I used to have a twin sister, but unfortunately she was killed when she went to the town that is close to our cabin. She had to go through a series of tests, I think, that is what I read in the newspaper. Apparently, she survived all of the tests they gave her, so they called her a witch and they killed her. My mother also died in the witch hunt, but my father, is the one that is the best witch hunter around, he didn't know my mother was a witch at the time, so when my mother was killed, he cry'd for days.

I have never left the cabin, I am too scared that I will be killed by them, like my mother and sister. So I live in my cabin, hoping that no one will find it.

I grow my own crops for food, and I sometimes hunt. I go to the well I created with magic for water. I live an ok life, I don't have a propuse to go down the the town. And most people don't go into the forest because they think it is haunted.

I sometimes wish that one day, I will be able to go down to the town, meet new people, eat new food, find out new things. But I can't, poeple like me and people like them don't co-exist.

Maybe one day the chase will end, and I willl be free from all the fear.

**Both Sam and Freddie will get an introductury chapter, this is Sam's introduction to the story, Freddie's will be next.**

**I know it is a short chapter, but like I said in my other story, I have been having writers block.**

**Hope you enjoy my other chapters that are coming soon.**

**~SeddieStar**


	2. Freddie's Intro

**This is Freddie's introduction, after this there will be a real chapter, don't worry. I just think I need to give them a description. The first chapter will be in Sam's POV!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

I am Fredward Benson, also known as Freddie, one of the worst witch hunters in the village. I am the worst because I don't think anyone is a witch. I do believe in witches, but I don't think should be killed or captured. Of course, I get made fun of because of it. I have a plan though, that will make me the best witch hunter EVER!

My plan, is to go into the forbidden forest, where scary creatures and evil hobos live. But it will be very hard since I will half to get passed my over protective mother, my anger filled dad, and the guards that are blocking off the forest from this whole village. Oh course, I have a plan for those two! To get passed my mother and father, I will have to wait until they are asleep, where I while sneek out my window, and I will climb down the rope that I will set up while they are sleeping. The biggest problem is the guards, but I think all they do is sleep all day, because no one even wants to go in there.

When I become the best witch hunter ever, I will have thousands of fan girls, atleast 50 best friends, I will be the most popular guy at school, my father will for once be poud of me, and my mom will stop being so over protective. That day will be the best day of my life! Unfortunately, it might take a while, but I know it will happen!

I have brown hair, brown eyes and pinkish white coloured skin. I don't own any pets or have any siblings, but my parents are very well known, well at least my dad is. My dad is the second best witch hunter, right next to Logan Pucket. My father is a very angry man, he hates almost everything, but the few exceptions are my mother and Logan. He takes witch hunting very seriously, and has always tried to teach me how to be a witch hunter, but my mother hates it, and thinks it is a bad influence for her little "Freddibear". My mother is as over protective as can be, if I ever get sick, she will either send me to the hospital, or she will take out her first aid kit and will make me stay home from school. I often get made fun of because of her, but they stop when I mention my dad. My mom's name is Marrissa Benson and my dad's name is Ron Benson.

At school, I have a crush on this girl named Carlotta Shay, the prettiest and most popular girl at school. She is the nicest girl too! But no one ever gets to talk to her, because of the jocks and her two best friends Missy and Valerie. I have talked to her a few times, but then her friends would take her away to talk to the jocks. My best friends are Gibby Gibson and Jake Krandle. Gibby is a weird kid who likes to take off his shirt all the time, and Jake is the pervert of our school, he tries to look up girls skirts all the time! I know, I have weird friends, but doesn't everyone?

When I get back, Carlotta will be mine, but for now I will have to stick with the life I have now!

**Hope you enjoy my other chapters that are coming soon.**

**I know it is short, but I couldn't think of anything to say about Freddie!**

**I will probably alternate POV's so that it will not only be in Sam's POV, it will be in Freddie's POV too!**

**~SeddieStar**


	3. The Postcard

**Wow, this took a long time to write! Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 1 of witchcraft!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

Sam opened her eyes, blinking the sleep out of her eyes and got up. It was a Saturday, which meant she got a break from all her daily chores. She groaned as the light of the sun, seeped through her window, blinding her eyes. She walked over towards her dresser, opening it to grab a black long sleeved dress, and walked into her bathroom.

After her shower, she put on the long dress and a belt, that went around her waist. She grabbed her brush and brushed all of the tangles out of her hair.

Frothy, the black cat, meowed loudly, attempting to get Sam's attention.

"One minute Frothy, I need to put my boots on!" Sam explained, putting down the brush and grabbing her high heeled boots, putting them on.

Frothy hissed, walking towards her food bowl, pawing at it.

Sam walked over towards Frothy, grabbing her wand from the counter and pointed it at the food bowl. She whispered a spell and bowl started overfilling with cat food.

"Oups!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing her broom and sweeping the extra food into the garbage.

Frothy meowed happily, eating her food.

Sam rolled her eyes, whispering another spell, and breakfast was served. She grabbed the bowl of cereal, and walked over towards her painting area. The painting area had sketch books, pencils, pens, paint, paint brushes, paper, an easel and a small rounded chair with no back. She finished eating her cereal and placed it on the coffee table, behind the painting area. She grabbed her sketch book and a pencil and continued to draw an idea she came up with a few days back.

The drawing was about a reoccurring dream she had. The dream was about a boy with chocolate brown eyes, and beautiful brown hair walking through the forest, searching for something. Sam never found out what he was searching for, but during the dream, he found a house, that looked a lot like her home. She woke up by the time he reached the house. To her, it seemed like the dream got longer every night. Last night in the dream, he started reaching for the door handle.

A knock suddenly came, shocking Sam out of her trance, and turned towards the door. She grabbed her wand, and walked towards the towards the door cautiously, careful not to make any sound. She looked out the window to see Jonah, the mailman and her ex-boyfriend. He cheated on her with a human girl named Carlotta Shay. Of course, she's not mad at the girl, she didn't know her wizard boyfriend already had a girlfriend.

Sam opened the door, and sighed.

"Hello Jonah." Sam growled, taking the mail from his hand.

"Hey Sam!" Jonah replied.

They both stood there akwardly, looking away from each other.

"Soooo, how is Carlotta?" Sam asked akwardly.

"We broke up, sooooooooo."

"No." Sam hissed, turning around and slaming the door in his face.

"OKAY, I'LL SEE YOU LATER THEN!" Jonah shouted happly, getting on his broom, and flying away towards the town.

Sam rolled her eyes and walked towards the table to check her mail.

"Newspaper and a postcard?"

Sam starred at the postcard in wonder, she never gets postcards, or even letters. Especially since she has no familly that she knows of, except a father that doesn't even know she exists.

The picture on the front showed waterfall, leading to a lake surrounded by a forest. A rainbow of colours were coming from the waterfall. Sam flipped it around, and read the writing.

_Dear Samantha,_

_How are you, you are probably confused as to who I am. I am your Grandmother. You are probably in shock that you have familly that isn't your father. I am sorry I have never written to you before, I have been travelling, or you can also call it running from hunters._

_The picture on the front of this postcard is actually near where you live. I can't visit you right now, but I will be sure to visit you soon. To get to the lake, you have to go behind your house. It is very deep into the forest. If you come soon, we might get to meet sooner that expected. But until then, be safe. And beware, I sense something stange is going to happen at your house._

_With love,_

_Lira Pucket._

Sam stared in shock at words of her grandmother, that she didn't even know she had until a few seconds ago.

'Why is she visiting now?' Sam thought, sitting down on a chair. Sam thought back to the dream.

"Maybe the dream means something!" Sam thought out loud, thinking about how her grandmother sense's something strange to happen at her house.

"But what does it mean?" Sam whispered, looking down at Frothy. "Does it mean the boy in my dream is coming to my house?"

Sam sighed and looked out the window, deep in thought about everything.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of Witchcraft.**

**The next chapter will be in Freddie's point of view.**

**~SeddieStar**


End file.
